Jinja's Nightmare
by BlackRavenFire
Summary: Team Coretech dispanded eight years ago with their a enemies thought to have been gone. But Klipse has returned for revenge on a certain girl... (the monsuno characters are in their twenties in this story)
1. Nightmare

**This is not your regular nightmare story. It's not just when you wake up it's over. It's more than that call it a haunting if you like. This story in Jinja's point of view. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Jinja, Jinja..._

I have no idea why I was following this voice. It was like I have no control over myself. The voice was getting louder with each step I took. I have had this dream over and over for the pat few weeks I know whats going to happen. This was a maze with the voice leading me to the center and there was a shadow holding Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax captive. I jumped up and spun myself around on a lamp-post out of pure boredom and continued after the voice.

"Hello girl. Nice to see you. I never thought this would work on a regular person than someone with the monsuno sight. But I've been on a lucky streak and here you are to prove that fact."

Of all the people in this world it had to be him. I spun round on my heel to face him. "Hey there Emanuel! Didn't expect to see you again after I buried you and your lackeys under a pile of rubble eight long years ago." He glared at me and muttered under his breath. I smirked and continued talking. "But you did always get your ugly ass kicked from here to Sydney and back when ever you messed with us. So just off out of my head please so I can continue dreaming about pizza."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You and I are now 'connected' through our minds and I have left you a little gift which will grow over time."

That just sounded absolutely wrong. "Did you rape me non-physically?! You sick little shit!"

"Why no why would I do that? A young woman like yourself will find love in her own time." He walked over and started running his fingers through my hair. "Think of it as the future side of you, one that only the people have enraged you have seen but only stronger and it is always there."

What's he talking about? Where was his freak of a monsuno who normally would have crushed me to dust about now. This was not right. "Listen, I'm a professional boxer and you better back off before your face is beaten beyond repair."

"Feisty tonight aren't we? Maybe this will calm you down." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a white pistol and put a dart filled with a purple liquid inside the gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

I sat bolt upright in my bed clutching my chest panting. "I can't belive he's back. And after me too? Why not Chase or Beyal? What's going on here?" I lay back down in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin hoping Klipse's face didn't haunt my dream again.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Tell me what you think with a review and the more I get the faster I'll update! **

**See ya!**


	2. Getting help

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your awesome reviews! This chapter may not live up to your expectations so your best to set the bar pretty low for now. One of the Coretech guys will also be in this chapter! It's not Dax. See if you can guess who it is!**

* * *

"Jinja, honey wake up!"

Ah mornings. Aren't they just absolutely terrible?

"Jinja!" My bedroom door flew open showing the worst face to see in the morning: my dad. "Get up off you're lazy ass right now!"

"No." I replied sternly glaring at him. This guy didn't order me around any more.

"Get. Up." He leaned over me and looked like he would drag me out of my bed and throw me down the stairs.

_Don't take that Jinja. You are superior to all of them. _

"What did you just say?"

"Don't be like that with me Jinja. You're still living in my house. Under _my _rules." He gave me a death glare expecting me to get up or show an acknowledgement to what he had just said. But I did the exact opposite of any of those things. I attacked him.

He was easy to take down. My attack had surprised him and I was stronger than he was or would ever be. He was pinned down in a matter of seconds.

"Jinja let me up right this minute or else." He warned.

"Why should I? If you had me like this you wouldn't let me up unless you had me crying for mercy."

_That's it. Show him who makes and breaks the rules around here._

"Jinja please." He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

He was scared of me. I got off him and walked to the other side of the room and gestured for him to leave. He left like I told him to his eyes never leaving me. I knew I just couldn't keep this to myself. I had to tell somebody. But who?

* * *

From the moment he opened his door I knew I would regret it.

"For the last time I don't want your cheap crap now just get-" When he spotted me I could tell he was surprised. "Hey Jin. Come to see me instead of Beyal or Dax? You must have finally got over your obsession."

"Shut your trap Bren."

"So what brings you to the house of Bren?"

_He won't believe what you say about last night. He believes I'm dead along with Dom Pyro. Hargrave and Six. I wouldn't get your hopes up._

I thought about what this voice, Klipse was telling me and knew that he was probably right but it was worth a try.

"Bren. I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Oh. You'd better come in then." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living room. "Have a seat. Make yourself at home."

I did what he said and he sat down opposite me eager to hear about what was so important. I explained what had happened last night. But I didn't mention about Klipse being in my head or about the whole 'other side of me' thing.

"Why ask me about this? Beyal would be your best hope for something like this!" Bren exclaimed.

"He said he used a machine. Since you're a techno-nerd I thought you might know what kind he used to get in my head and I also thought that you would be able to handle this better because Chase would make a fuss, Dax would be a major dick and Beyal would be all mystic."

"You honestly didn't think about going to someone else with the Monsuno Sight except the guys in our team? Like the Strike Squad?"

"Nope."

"Fine Jin. I'll se what I can do."

* * *

**Bren was the Coretech guy in this chapter! Congratulations if you guessed correctly! I don't know which guy to put in next though. Tell me what you thought and who you want next!**


End file.
